


【ADgg/年龄操作/Porn with Plot】夜夜笙歌

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Albus Dumbledore
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：巫师邓布利多与恶魔盖勒特天天【哔——】的故事。注意是ADgg，是中年邓布利多插青年盖勒特的意思！另外，文章随时变态，还请做好心理准备。





	1. 第一夜

  邓布利多第一次遇见这个扰人心弦的恶魔的时候，盖勒特正前仰后合地挥舞权杖，如风情万种的海妖吟诵离歌一般蛊惑一些长年浪迹于暗无天日的贫民窟的流浪汉。

  “愚蠢的人类！臣服于我！听命于我！”盖勒特满不在乎地呵斥了几声脚边挣扎着企图脱逃的人类。脆弱的物种！他毫不留情地踩踏趴伏在自己鞋跟之下骨瘦如柴的流浪汉的脊背，绝无同情地贬损落魄人类早已七零八落的自尊。

  “苟延残喘在社会底层的渣宰！还请抛弃百无一用的神明，侍奉神通广大的恶魔！”盖勒特恶意满满地驱动权杖敲击痛哭流涕的流浪汉的后脑勺的同时，大肆施展起自己得心应手的夺魂咒。

  “呜——”盖勒特目光炯炯地盯视着蜷缩在臭气熏天的垃圾之间声泪俱下地诉说命运不公的人类。猎物很快就要到手啦！盖勒特美美地在脑海之中幻想即将出炉的热气腾腾的灵魂馅饼，全然没有注意巷道深处几道如海洋一般碧蓝的视线。

  “阿不思，你快看那里！”艾菲亚斯·多吉惊恐地窥视着相距咫尺如穷凶极恶的猎豹一般龇牙咧嘴的盖勒特。

  “恶魔。”邓布利多全神贯注地检视着泥泞不堪的道路尽头一具又一具腐烂生蛆的尸体。真是可怜！他凝视着飘落在其中一具麻瓜尸体身侧的老旧照片，霉点斑斑的纸张之上依稀可辨一个完整家庭其乐融融的过往。

  “恶魔？蚕食人类灵魂的恶魔？”多吉瞪视着依旧从容不迫地翻看调查报告的邓布利多。他半弯腰腹，遮掩口鼻，空气之中混合着浓烈恶臭的血腥味儿让他这个刚刚调入魔法事故和灾害司的巫师很是难受。

  “是啊，神话传说之中无恶不作的恶魔。”邓布利多缓慢地挪移自己手中源源不断地散发出莹莹白光的接骨木魔杖。诺克斯！他默念咒语，静观其变。立时，四方漆黑，夜静阑珊，唯有盖勒特难掩兴奋的诅咒飘散在空空荡荡的巷道之间。【注1】

罪孽深重的人类啊！

神明倾覆，

圣贤湮没。

惟独恶魔，

永世长存。

磨难摧折的人类啊！

摒弃希望之心，

穿越痛苦之城，

进入永世凄苦之深坑，

进入万劫不复之人群。

  “呼——”盖勒特停顿数秒，如远离族群的非洲狮一般机警地扫视着窸窣不断的周遭。他忐忑不安地揉捻着手掌之中不知何时被汗液沾染的权杖，过往溃败逃跑之时的恐惧霎时如潮水一般席卷身躯。那些操纵着奇怪魔法的巫师不会又来虎口夺食了吧？

  “唔——”抽离灵魂之时的疼痛让畏缩在下水道排污口的流浪汉呻吟不断，只差一点，盖勒特心急火燎地在空气之中比划符文。全知全能的撒旦，还请怜惜一个七天七夜始终一无所获的恶魔，保佑他成功捕获吃食。盖勒特一边神经兮兮地在脑海之中祈求撒旦的祝福，一边屏气敛息地念诵诅咒。

迷途知返的人类啊！

追随我的指引，

献祭你的灵魂，

自此时空凝滞，

从此恒古难殇。

  “完成！”盖勒特欢呼雀跃地嘶吼一声。一个跃动着蓝白火焰的灵魂！他残忍地踹开一旁丧失灵魂之后只能匍匐前进的行尸走肉，饥肠辘辘地从背包里面翻找出两片从人类甜品店里顺来的全麦面包。夹心灵魂，听上去味道不错！只是，正当盖勒特准备用自己尖锐的三叉权杖刺穿灵魂饱餐一顿的时候，两阵旋风如看守地狱的刻耳柏洛斯吞吐烈焰一般席卷全身。

  “昏昏倒地。”

  “统统石化。”

  “操——”盖勒特还没来得及破口大骂巫师无耻，就径直摔倒在几盒腐败的过期鸡蛋之上。

  “没想到这些恶魔如此不堪一击。”多吉揉捏着被腥臭熏得快要没有知觉的鼻头。

  “恶魔真正厉害的武器是言辞。”邓布利多挥舞魔杖，指引尚存温度的灵魂重新回归麻瓜抽搐的躯干，“荧光闪烁。”邓布利多就着魔杖尖端的光亮仔细端详七扭八歪地瘫软在垃圾堆之间的盖勒特，这个失去意识的恶魔意料之外地拥有一副如麻瓜教堂之中的天使一般烂漫的脸庞。紧阖的眼眸，高耸的鼻梁，红润的唇瓣，他还挺漂亮！邓布利多胡思乱想着将罪犯搂抱在自己的臂弯之间，男孩如青草般甘冽的体香霎时扑面而来，一扫空气之中的腐臭。此时此刻，年轻恶魔所享有的一切美好容貌都笼罩在一片柔和的光晕之中，梅林的胡子，即使黑夜也丝毫无法影响恶魔烂漫的金发散射耀眼的光芒。一个眉清目秀的男孩，一个不同寻常的恶魔。

  “这么看来，这些倒霉的麻瓜也是这个恶魔猎杀？”多吉心惊肉跳地翻看着逐渐恢复意识的麻瓜的眼皮。原以为只是存在于巴希达·巴沙特的长篇大论之中的恶魔如今却活蹦乱跳地出现在他的眼前，这着实让自以为见多识广的多吉感到疑惑。为了不暴露魔法世界的存在，魔法部究竟封锁了多少关于奇闻异事的报道，关于神奇动物的研究？

  “也许。”邓布利多不置可否。

  “你这是要把他带回魔法部接受审判？”多吉惊惧地俯视着邓布利多臂膀之间暂时处于昏迷状态看似人畜无害的恶魔。

  “之后吧。我想我还有几个问题需要嫌犯来解答。”邓布利多搂抱着他今晚的“艳遇”幻影移形了。

 

【注1】诗歌内容部分引用《神曲·地狱篇》地狱之门铭文。


	2. 第二日

  翌日，当盖勒特神游物外的意识缓慢回归他的躯干的时候，他觉得自己像是身处对于恶魔来说足够梦幻的熔岩温泉一般舒服。疲劳逐渐缓解，恐惧逐渐消弭，昨晚应该算是他来到人类世界以后最为甜美的一次睡眠。

  “嗯——”盖勒特揉捏了几下略微酸涩的眼眸。他慵懒地支撑起自己因为被恶意满满的魔咒击打而疼痛不止的肩膀，无意识地踢踹着被他压制在身体之下分外柔软还自带发热功能的“床垫”。只是好景不长，当他睁开眼睛准备将这块堪称完美的“床垫”传送回自己位于贫民窟的出租屋的时候，他猛然觉察到一根逐渐硬挺的铁棍正危险地朝向自己的屁股进发。

  “哇——”盖勒特生猛地从床铺上蹦跳起来，一个不甚理智的姿势。如烙铁般滚烫的柱体径直插入了盖勒特一丝不挂的屁股之间湿湿漉漉的缝隙，好死不死地堵塞其中略微凹陷的穴口。操，难道人类已经无药可救到生产自带按摩棒的床垫的地步了吗？还有，他的内裤呢？反应迟钝的盖勒特定睛一看，这才恍然发现自己正大大方方地跨坐在一个同样赤身裸体的成年男性的阴茎之上。

  “啊——”盖勒特开始尖厉地惨叫。在他莫名其妙失去意识的这段时间之中，眼前这个一看就是变态的裸男不会已经乘机夺走他珍藏百年的贞操了吧？

  “你醒了？”邓布利多痛苦地睁开眼睛。梅林，这个从昨晚开始就像疯狗一样上蹿下跳的恶魔怎么又开始闹腾了？

  “你——”盖勒特瞠目结舌地盯视着面前逐渐转醒的迷奸犯。他迅速拉扯过理应属于邓布利多的被褥，像娇羞的男妓一般欲拒还迎地遮挡住自己同样晨勃的下体。“邪恶的人类！你对我做了什么？”

  “放心，我还没有性致勃勃到去操一个恶魔的屁眼。”邓布利多头痛欲裂地翻坐起身。他撇了眼床头的麻瓜闹钟，梅林的胡子，现在才清晨六点。

  “那我们为什么要像伊甸园里的亚当和夏娃一样光着屁股？”盖勒特气急败坏地拖拽着重又躺回被窝补眠的邓布利多的头发。

  “因为你昨晚又哭又吐。”邓布利多不甚耐烦地按压住像脱水的海鱼一般上下扑腾的盖勒特的腰腹。他现在很是后悔将这个看似天真无邪实则胡搅蛮缠的男孩“偷渡”回家，更是后悔自己将可以用来抑制这个精力旺盛的恶魔的石化咒解除。因为今天凌晨，本应早早进入梦乡的邓布利多迫于糟糕睡眠环境的压力，不得不来来回回地安抚像得不到吃食的孩提一般嚎啕大哭的盖勒特，外加反反复复地擦拭似乎是对圣芒戈魔法伤病医院特制安神药过敏的盖勒特的呕吐物。

  “我怎么什么都不记得？”盖勒特审慎地检查了好些遍数自己依旧洁白无瑕的肌肤，还好，上面暂时没有出现扎人眼球的吻痕。

  “因为我用《魔法史》把你砸晕了。”邓布利多扫视了几眼恶魔一览无遗的肉体。嫣红的乳点，粉嫩的阴茎，挺翘的屁股。好吧，他得承认，这个异乎寻常的恶魔确实是一个不错的上床对象。

  “……”

  盖勒特这才后知后觉地发现自己的后脑勺不知何时隆起了一个鼓鼓囊囊的肿块。操，这个人类果然是一个趁火打劫的变态！


	3. 第二夜

  傍晚时分，邓布利多认命地在厨房里烹煮晚饭，因为盖勒特正像一只嗷嗷待哺的幼崽一样此起彼伏地哀嚎。

  “呜——”盖勒特有气无力地趴伏在覆盖有过分幼稚的碎花餐布的餐桌之上，惹人生厌地继续他宛如发情一般歇斯底里的哀叹。

  “我的肠胃咕咕叫个没完，我想我可能马上就要饿晕过去啦！磨磨蹭蹭的人类，你怎么还没准备好晚饭？”盖勒特把玩着摆放在餐盘一角的刀叉。他满不在乎地用餐刀拨弄着汤碗里因为自己的偷吃而所剩无几的圣女果，百无聊赖地注视着正在全神贯注地搅拌砂锅之内香气四溢的咖喱鳕鱼汤的人类。不知道这个拥有健硕身材的人类的灵魂尝起来是什么味道的？盖勒特自不量力地幻想着将邓布利多的灵魂吞食入腹，全然没有意识到自己的种种思绪已经彻彻底底地暴露在擅长摄神取念的邓布利多的脑海之中。

  “我怎么这么倒霉呀？昨天凌晨，我分明记得我已经将那个废柴的灵魂拆吃入腹，可是为什么我现在饿得发慌？”盖勒特有一搭没一搭地敲击着自己记忆错乱的脑袋，“人类你说，你究竟为什么要用一本像地狱之门前的垫脚石一般厚实的书籍来砸我的脑袋？过分至极！你知道我浪费了多少日夜才成功将一个深陷窘境的人类的灵魂引诱上钩？七天七夜！结果，我还没来得及仔细品尝灵魂的滋味，就失去了意识。呜——”盖勒特重又开始他宛如戏精一般没完没了的哭泣。

  一个业务能力极其差劲的恶魔，邓布利多将一盘热气腾腾的意面摆放在盖勒特的面前，试图以此来堵塞恶魔喋喋不休的嘴巴。

  “哇——”盖勒特像一只狩猎已久的苍鹰一般飞扑上前。他猴急地用餐叉扒拉了大把香气四溢的空心粉，如获珍宝一般享用着这个还算识相的人类的“道歉礼物”。天哪，这也太好吃了吧！盖勒特在脑海之中赞叹不已，只是，他的面部依旧保持着一种介于瘫痪和抽搐之间的扭曲神情。笑话，地狱界享誉盛名的格林德沃家族的后裔怎么能落入美食的诱惑之中？

  “味道凑合。”盖勒特口是心非地说道。

  “不喜欢就不要勉强，我拿去喂福克斯。”邓布利多轻柔地拍打着狼吞虎咽的盖勒特的脊背，忍俊不禁地聆听着恶魔脑瓜之内花样百出的赞扬。这个恶魔还挺可爱，他好笑地注视着饥肠辘辘的盖勒特护食似的将餐盘圈入自己的领地。

  “不行！这是你给予我的补偿。”盖勒特鼓着腮帮子含含糊糊地叫嚷。

  “好吧。”邓布利多笑而不语。他就着客厅昏黄的灯光，开始翻看起魔法法律执行司傍晚时分递送至每一傲罗的验尸报告。自从黑魔标记出现在聚集了众多麻瓜信众的格洛斯特大教堂以来的第五起麻瓜遇袭身亡事件，邓布利多揉捏着自己突突直跳的太阳穴，怎么会这样？

  不一会儿，宛如饿死鬼转世的盖勒特就以堪称风卷残云的速度消灭了一碗意面，一盘炸鱼，半块披萨，以及一锅炖汤。

  “嗝——”盖勒特毫不在意形象地打了一个响亮的饱嗝。他揉捏着自己些微发胀的肚皮，恋恋不舍地说道：“我想我应该走了。”

  “哦好，你回答我几个问题就可以离开这里了。”邓布利多向眼巴巴地注视着窗户外侧巨型提拉米苏广告牌的盖勒特的手心塞入几颗柠檬雪宝。

  “什么问题？”盖勒特欢天喜地地翻看着金黄的糖果的包装纸。这个巫师的厨艺如此完美，想必他喜爱的糖果的滋味也是香甜四溢，盖勒特无比天真地想道。

  “这些麻瓜是不是你杀害的？”邓布利多在盖勒特的面前铺开几张面目狰狞的麻瓜尸体的照片。

  “麻瓜？！你是巫师？！”盖勒特成功忽略了邓布利多话语之中的重点。

  “你才发现？”邓布利多无语地打量着像打了肾上腺素一般上下蹦窜的盖勒特。这个恶魔的脑袋不会和他俊秀的外表一样中看不中用吧？

  “你又没和我说！”盖勒特气急败坏地反握住邓布利多的手腕。他像寻求安慰的猫咪一般黏糊地飞扑进人类的怀抱，重又拉扯起邓布利多饱受折磨的卷发。

  “别闹。”邓布利多搂抱住盖勒特摆动不断的腰腹，生怕这个精力旺盛的恶魔一不小心就跌落地板摔折屁股。“我不会伤害你，你只需要回答我两个问题。”

  “伤害？你们巫师对恶魔的迫害还不够多吗？”盖勒特既愤怒又恐惧地捶打着人类孔武有力的胳膊。这些罪大恶极的巫师，操纵着不知从何习得的厉火魔法【注1】，夺取了多少“无辜”同族的性命。

  “那你们恶魔对人类的残害还不够多吗？”邓布利多忍不住反问。

  “我们这叫满足生理需求。”盖勒特强词夺理地回敬。

  “……”

  “算了。”邓布利多将不知死活地跨坐在自己的阴茎之上还敢肆意蹦跶的盖勒特安放在沙发的凹陷之中。他按压住盖勒特毫无章法地踢踹着空气的腿弯，神情严肃地说道：“你先回答我的问题，这些麻瓜是不是你杀害的？”

  “当然不是！”盖勒特矢口否认，“我怎么可能看中这么丑陋的人类的灵魂。”他嫌弃地扫视了几眼邓布利多手中过分曝光还会移动的照片之上的尸体，转而又欣喜地开始享受人类递送至嘴角的比比多味豆，谁能对如此色彩斑斓的零食说不？对巫师世界一无所知的盖勒特愉悦地抓取了一大把糖果，径直往自己的嘴巴里倒灌，全然不顾邓布利多好心好意的阻拦。

  “你的同伙呢？是不是他们动手的？”邓布利多半蹲在盖勒特的面前，改用对待智障的温柔语气询问这个智商堪忧的恶魔，附带向垂涎欲滴的盖勒特投喂千奇百怪的零食。

  “嘶——”盖勒特半眯眼睛，忍受着口腔之中难以言喻的怪味刺激味蕾。“我怎么知道？恶魔向来独来独往。”即使身陷囹圄，盖勒特依旧拒不配合。

  “好吧。那我只能将你移交威森加摩接受审讯，直到你交代更多有用的线索。”

  “什么？！有你这样蛮不讲理的巫师的吗？”盖勒特哭丧着脸说道，“我可以肉偿吗？”

  “……”

 

【注1】Fiendfire，黑魔法，出自《哈利波特与死亡圣器》。


	4. 第三日

  邓布利多最终还是没有忍心将这个痛哭流涕乞求改过自新的机会的恶魔押解至魔法部接受“审判”，因为他清楚地知道这些既可恨又可怜的恶魔一旦被傲罗运送至位于魔法部地下十楼的囚室，就再没有逃出生天的机会。无论他们曾经是否教唆人类犯罪，是否吞噬人类灵魂，是否谋害人类性命，这些来自地狱的恶魔所面临的只可能是惨无人道的鞭刑以及同样罪孽深重的厉火。邓布利多向来反对傲罗使用黑魔法，无论是用于自卫还是用于刑罚。但是现任魔法部部长伊格内修斯·塔夫特【注1】接二连三地在傲罗之间强调驱逐恶魔的必要性，况且迄今为止巫师探索得到的能够大规模猎杀这些生命力顽强的恶魔的方式只有源自中世纪猎巫运动的地狱之火。

  “蚕食人类灵魂的恶魔不仅是对麻瓜世界的威胁，也是对魔法世界的威胁。”伊格内修斯在傲罗的例行集会之上如是说道，“他们兴风作浪，为所欲为。他们巧言令色，蛊惑灵魂。更重要的是，恶魔具备使用类似夺魂咒的能力，这从某种程度上来说是将魔法世界的存在暴露于麻瓜的视线之中。因此，根据《国际巫师联合会保密法》第七十三款之规定【注2】，魔法部有权利也有义务将恶魔这种百害而无一利的生物囊括进神奇动物管理控制司的管辖之中，这一点是毋庸置疑的。”

  “唔——”困顿的盖勒特轻哼一声，打断了邓布利多如毛线一般絮乱的思绪。“你可千万不能像对待一头任人宰割的生猪一样把我五花大绑着扔进魔法部，我可是知道的，去到那里的同族没一个有好下场，不是被生生打死就是被活活烧死。”他抽抽搭搭地蜷缩在邓布利多的怀抱之中，像无家可归的猫咪一般哭天抢地地哀嚎：“我还年轻，我还不想像纳喀索斯一样早夭。”

  “那你就老老实实地告诉我五起麻瓜遇害事件的幕后真凶是谁？”邓布利多仰躺在愈发拥挤的单人床之上，轻柔地擦拭盖勒特眼角满溢的泪花。

  “我不是说了我不知道吗？像我这么乖巧懂事的恶魔，怎么可能涉足这些罪恶昭著的事情呢？”盖勒特眼神飘忽地拨弄着巫师的睡衣纽扣。他像一只无骨水母一般缠绕着邓布利多的手足，咀嚼着牙齿之间过分粘稠的乳脂软糖，虽然黏牙但是奶香四溢。

  “还有——”盖勒特费劲地分开唇瓣，吵吵嚷嚷地抱怨：“你凭什么一口咬定是恶魔害死了他们？据我所知，巫师世界最近可是涌现了大批滥杀无辜的坏家伙哩！”男孩瘦削的下巴搁置在人类的胸膛之上，话语之间湿湿热热的气息吹拂着邓布利多的肌肤，酥酥麻麻。

  “你是说伏地魔领导的黑巫师？”邓布利多拉扯过摆放在床尾的毛毯，将拒不穿戴巫师服饰至今赤身裸体的盖勒特严严实实地包裹起来。再这样无遮无掩地观赏这具光彩四溢的肉体，他一定会控制不住自己，用早已硬挺的阴茎贯穿恶魔的肠道，将这个貌似还没有成年的男孩肏得屁股开花精水横流。

  “别着凉。”邓布利多生硬地说道。

  “恶魔不会生病。”盖勒特嫌恶地将燥热的毛毯丢弃在专心致志地叼啄来路不明的银鱼干的福克斯的脑袋之上，立时惊吓得凤凰嘶鸣不已。它扑扇着金红色的翅膀，像无头苍蝇一样旋转跳跃着试图挣脱阻碍它视线的厚重布料。凤凰柔韧的羽尾堪堪擦过邓布利多的脸颊，直击罪魁祸首的腰腹。

  “啊——”盖勒特龇牙咧嘴地按压住骤然痛彻心扉的腰肢，这只呆头呆脑的“公鸡”的尾巴不会是水泥做的吧？

  “你没事吧？”邓布利多手忙脚乱地搂抱着重又赤裸的盖勒特远离了随时准备给恶魔来上几爪的福克斯。

  “疼得要命！”盖勒特吃痛地吼叫，“这次你可要好好赔偿我！我要吃牛排还有糖浆水果馅饼。”

  “……”

  邓布利多逐渐发现，吃饱喝足的盖勒特总是非常亲和，非常容易交流的，尽管此时此刻他的智商可能也跟随体量惊人的吃食一道被吞咽至恶魔消化功能极佳的肠胃之中了。

  “巫师，我们中午吃什么？”刚刚享用完足够丰盛的早餐的盖勒特怀抱着一桶南瓜冰激凌，懒懒散散地发问。

  “你先回答我早晨的问题，我再考虑要不要奖赏你几块培根三明治。”邓布利多认命地挥舞魔杖，清理杯盘狼藉的厨房。

  “问题？明明是你先回答我的问题，你凭什么认为那些灰容土貌的人类是恶魔杀害的？歧视吗？巫师，我告诉你，高贵的恶魔是绝对不会像你们这些品味差劲的人类一样饥不择食的。”盖勒特瞪视了几眼打扮得怪里怪气的邓布利多，而后就像没事人一样开始往自己的血盆大口猛塞冰激凌，冰冰凉凉的奶油入口即化，甜而不腻，巫师的食物真是好吃！

  “我不认为这些形容枯槁的尸体是巫师所为。”邓布利多挥动魔杖，将魔法法律执行司收集的全部证据原原本本地陈列在盖勒特的面前。

  盖勒特孜孜不倦地舔舐着残留在银制汤勺之上的冰激凌，随心所欲地翻看了几眼厚实得足有他膝盖那么高的调查报告。摇曳着零星光斑的照片之上，几具遮盖着白布的麻瓜尸体依次陈列。尽管裹尸布掩饰了更多毛骨悚然的细节，但是透过垂落担架的宛如枯枝落叶一般焦黑的手臂，配合环绕照片的密密麻麻的文字描述，对于案件始末原委的些许猜测逐渐浮现在盖勒特的脑海之中。确实不是巫师吼几句阿瓦达索命就可以做到的事情，盖勒特暗自思忖，反倒类似被恶魔吞噬灵魂之后的情状，恰如前天匍匐着亲吻自己的鞋尖乞求救赎的行尸走肉一样，只是……

  “好吧，我想我之前可能存在一些误解。但是在没有了解更多细节的情况之下，我也帮不了你什么忙。”盖勒特堪堪披挂着在他看来不那么具备巫师特质的邓布利多的酒红衬衫，大摇大摆地凑近正在全神贯注地洗刷花花绿绿的蔬菜的巫师。

  “梅林，你能不能把内裤穿上？”邓布利多目不斜视地挑拣着羽衣甘蓝的根茎，尽量躲闪持之以恒地在他的视线范围之内晃悠的盖勒特的阴茎。这个该死的至今不愿意套上内裤的暴露狂魔！

  “为什么？我打死也不会触碰巫师穿戴的东西。”盖勒特满不在乎地说道。

  “我不是把你原来的衣物都清洗干净了吗？”邓布利多推搡着随时准备偷吃巧克力蛙的盖勒特。他只略微扫视了几眼袒胸露乳的恶魔的身体，就觉得鼻血汩汩地往外流淌。只见恶魔依旧不知羞耻地晃悠着堪称绝色的下体，粉嫩的阴茎如雏鸟一般雌伏在耻毛之中，圆润的囊袋如葡萄一般贴合在柱体之侧。铃口含苞待放，阴茎蓄势待发。手感一定不错，邓布利多鬼使神差地沿着盖勒特的大腿抚摸上阴囊后方的会阴，湿漉漉的掌心覆盖住热乎乎的臀缝，怪异但是舒爽。

  “不穿！那也是用巫师的魔法清洗的。”盖勒特继续无理取闹。

  “你打算就这么一丝不挂地跑出去？”邓布利多剐蹭着盖勒特娇嫩的龟头，意有所指地询问。

  “出去？我为什么要出去？”盖勒特面红耳赤地躲开了即将撑开他的马眼的魔爪。他气喘吁吁地倚靠着灶台，警惕地注视着意犹未尽的邓布利多。这个净想着龌龊性交的人类！

  “比如回家？你不是昨天就打算回家了吗？”

  “我改变主意了，这里就是我的新家。”盖勒特早已趁方才邓布利多在厨房忙活的空当巡视了几遍这个适宜居住而且相当温馨的公寓，可比他位于贫民窟的破败出租屋好上太多。

  “你现在反倒不介意和巫师住一块儿？”

  “只要你乖乖为我准备美味佳肴，我想我是不会介意的。”

  “那我有什么好处吗？”邓布利多突然感觉有些牙疼。

  “区区人类还想要什么好处？我警告你！你要是想赶走我，我就——”盖勒特在邓布利多如天空一般湛蓝的眼睛的注视之下又把即将脱口而出的粗鄙之语给咽了回去。他立马堆砌起一个柔情蜜意的微笑，好声好气地说道：“在家豢养一只恶魔，不是很酷炫吗？”

  “……”

 

【注1】Ignatius Tuft，1959年至1962年之间担任英国魔法部部长，前任首相之子。一个充分利用了其母之受欢迎而赢得竞选的强硬派。发誓实行一个有争议且危险的摄魂怪繁殖计划。后被赶下台。注释内容摘自百度百科。

【注2】《国际巫师联合会保密法》第七十三款：“每个巫师管理机构都将负担隐藏、照料和控制居住在他们辖区内的所有神奇动物、人和幽灵的责任。假使有这样的动物对麻瓜社会造成了伤害，或者引起了他们的注意，那么那个国家的魔法管理机构将受到国际巫师联合会的纪律惩罚。”注释内容摘自维基。


	5. 第三夜

  梦回一八八九年的戈德里克山谷。

  邓布利多无所事事地漫步在远离村庄的旷野与原始森林的交界处。盛夏时节明媚的阳光肆无忌惮地挥洒在一望无际的原野之上，推高如海潮一般汹涌澎湃的热浪。令人燥热难安的谷风似有还无地吹拂着邓布利多棕红的发丝，非但没有驱散环绕周身的腾腾热气，反而新添一层难以言说的烦闷。近处，如毛线一般蓬松绵软的蒲绒绒簇拥在杂草丛生的木质篱笆之下，细微但是婉转的啼叫；远处，如蝙蝠一般瘦骨嶙峋的夜骐奔跑在枝繁叶茂的参天大树之间，古怪而且凄厉的嘶鸣。

  又一个平淡无奇的夏日。

  “哈——”彼时风华正茂的邓布利多脱力地瘫倒在凹凸不平的废弃石台之上。他迷茫地睁开原本清澈如今却饱含苦恼的眼睛，瞪视着头顶或隐或现的卜鸟，任由炫目的阳光灼烧自己的瞳孔。此时已经临近中午，但是邓布利多仍旧不甚愿意折返，回到熙熙攘攘的村庄，进到自己眷恋但是危机四伏的房屋之中。吵吵嚷嚷的弟弟，罹患怪病的妹妹，以及令他既爱又恨的支离破碎的家庭。

  邓布利多不由自主地向充斥着千愁万绪的内心提问，他究竟为什么要放弃自己的锦绣前程，回到这个在他以及众多同他一起毕业的前途无量的伙伴看来暗无天日的村庄，承担本不该属于他的沉重责任。照顾妹妹？这个蹩脚的理由不过是他的诡辩，因为显然阿不福思比他更会打理琐碎的家务，安抚犯病的妹妹，而阿不思的存在不过是给这个混乱不堪的家庭平添一个碌碌无为的麻烦。

  “为了忏悔，因为你曾经安忍无亲。为了赎罪，因为你始终私心自用。”

  一个轻微但是不容忽视的声音在邓布利多的耳畔回响，似乎是在好心好意地解答人类的困扰。非但毫无裨益反而推波助澜的呢喃如雨滴敲击湖面一般激荡起更多黯然神伤的思绪，邓布利多愈发困惑自己的未来将何去何从。前行的道路迷雾缭绕，星辰的预言艰深晦涩，难道被束缚在这个破烂村庄的生活即是他全部的人生了吗？一事无成，同时也是令他难以忍受的人生。

  场景变换。

  “咚——”邓布利多无精打采地挥动手臂，像投掷鬼飞球一般将花园之中的地精旋转着扔出五十英尺。呆头呆脑的地精一个接着一个地飞跃年久失修的栅栏，跌落至靠近巴希达·巴沙特女士的苗圃的泥坑之中。机械的动作循环往复，直到一阵刺耳的碗盘碎裂声重又在房屋之内响起，大约是发病的阿利安娜再次掀翻了阿不福思端去的药剂。

  “闭耳塞听。”邓布利多苦笑着对破破烂烂的房屋施加了更多的隔音咒，防范毫不知情的邻居听闻任何异动的同时，也将自己暂时性地隔绝在这个残酷得令他渴望脱逃的现实之外。

  熟悉的过往依然如故，依旧无可奈何。

  但是似乎又有些许的不同，因为邓布利多很快发现一个金色头发的少年正在蹦跳着向自己走来。在扎人眼球的骄阳肆虐之下，邓布利多半眯眼睛，口干舌燥地盯视着几百英尺开外仿若太阳神降临人间一般英姿飒爽地牵引着鹰头马身有翼兽的男孩。伴随他宛若采撷花蜜的蜂鸟一般轻盈的步伐，男孩堪比掌管春华的阿多尼斯一般倾国倾城的容貌逐渐清晰。他的眼眸如皓月般明亮，他的肌肤如驯鸽般洁白，他的身影如塞壬般绰约，一个足以让众多易容马格斯花容失色的男孩。

  海市蜃楼，邓布利多如是思量着将自己的注意力重新落在手头枯燥乏味的杂务之上，直到聚拢在男孩周遭的掺杂着玫瑰味儿的芬芳将他的犹疑驱散得一干二净。

  翩若惊鸿一般的男孩笑容满面地向瞠目结舌的邓布利多伸出右手，彬彬有礼地说道：“你好，英俊的王子殿下。我叫盖勒特·格林德沃，我是前来解救你于水火之中的恶魔。”

  场景变换。

  “阿尔。”盖勒特柔声细语地呼唤着邓布利多的名字，把他如气球一般随风飘荡的思绪拉回了现实。

  “怎么啦？”邓布利多将自己膝盖之上始终停留在第一页的《高级变形指南》丢弃至无人问津的角落。他像对待一只易碎的水晶娃娃一样郑重其事地捧起盖勒特温热的脸蛋，如痴如醉地亲吻身侧之人沾染有晶亮涎液的唇瓣，一半是男孩的，一半是自己的。

  “哼——”盖勒特慵懒地勾搭上伴侣的肩膀。他笨手笨脚地迎合着邓布利多糅杂有柠檬雪宝味儿的亲吻，摩挲着他中意的“猎物”的唇瓣之上细微的伤痕。恶魔锐利的犬牙剐蹭着全然无知的人类的舌苔，很快，仿若误食酸味爆爆糖一般麻痒的刺痛就在邓布利多的舌头之上炸裂。

  “嘶——”邓布利多吃痛地反咬住盖勒特无所畏惧地试探进自己口腔的舌尖。他如狼似虎地撬开始料未及的男孩的唇齿，体验其中近乎发情一般的高热。若隐若现的血腥味儿融化在彼此忘情的缠绕之中，源远流长。

  “宝贝，我想要你的，唔——”盖勒特不加掩饰地诉说着自己的渴望，只是其后愈发令人面红耳赤的字眼都被吞噬在邓布利多分秒必争的吮吸之中，不甚真切。

  “哈——”趁着盖勒特喘息的空当，邓布利多顺势将仿若棉花糖一般柔软的男孩带倒在谷仓的稻草之上。他勾弄着盖勒特无意识地迎合外物的舌头，引导吻技拙劣还嗜好啮咬伴侣的男孩同他一起在狭窄的口腔之中翻滚。邓布利多如饥似渴地舔舐着盖勒特唇齿之间敏感的粘膜，男孩如牛奶软糖一般馥郁的味道令他流连，令他沉沦。梅林！他们明明只相处了短短三天的时光，可是邓布利多却觉得彼此之间已经建成了堪比共生一般亲密无间的爱恋。

  场景变换。

  邓布利多按压住哆哆嗦嗦的盖勒特的腰肢，毫不犹疑地将自己早已肿胀得青紫的阴茎捅进他肖想已久的肠道。他缓慢但是不容置疑地向前推进，感受如清晨时分带霜缀露的玫瑰一般含苞待放的穴道为他开启风光旖旎的秘密花园。

  “啊——”没有任何性爱经验也没有享受任何润滑的盖勒特痛呼着夹紧了肠道之内的庞然大物。他勉强控制住自己因为彻心彻骨的疼痛而抖抖瑟瑟的腿弯，尽量将自己愈发沉重的身体全都托付在邓布利多的支撑之中。“呜——”男孩楚楚可怜地趴伏在凌乱的地毯之上，晕头转向地承受着巫师残忍的开拓。

  粗长的阴茎如刀刃般撕裂青涩的肠道，立时，粘稠的血液如井喷般淋撒在邓布利多的龟头之上，滚烫而且湿滑。过量的鲜血混合着应激性肠液如涓涓细流一般流淌在紧密贴合着彼此的肠壁与肉柱之间，逐渐遍布青筋暴起的阴茎之上的褶皱。伴随殷红的鲜血滴滴答答地渗出被足有八眼巨蛛的螯肢那么粗壮的阴茎（至少被肏得门户大开的盖勒特是这么想的）撑得变形的穴口，阵阵苦中带甜的满足感如洪流一般洗刷盖勒特的身体。他正在被强暴，他正在被堕落的人类填充自己的屁眼。意识到这个惨痛但是足够淫靡的事实之后，盖勒特的阴茎非但没有任何萎靡的迹象，而且更加斗志昂扬，一个予取予求的骚货。

  “哈——”邓布利多俯视着自己还有三分之二没有推挤进男孩穴道的阴茎，“放松点。”他掰开盖勒特颤颤巍巍地贴合着彼此的腿肉，刹那之间，股缝之间曼妙的风华倾泻而出。梅林，他从未见过如此令人血脉偾张的景象！邓布利多呆愣地欣赏着男孩严丝合缝地啃咬住自己阴茎的屁眼，以及洞穴周遭蠕动着试图将更多肉棒吞吃入腹的穴肉。分布在会阴两侧的浅金色耻毛在汗水和血水的洗礼之下凌霜带露，服帖地分布在隐秘的股沟两侧，邀请伴侣粗暴的揉搓。

  “别这么紧张。”邓布利勉强克制住自己渴望长驱直入的欲念。他姿势扭曲地从抽屉里翻找出白鲜，胡乱地涂抹在男孩充血外翻的穴肉之上。

  “可是好痛！”盖勒特悲戚地哀嚎。他挣扎着试图脱离邓布利多的掌控，可是他的膝盖已经无力支撑瑟瑟发抖的身体，很快，他就像一个泄了气的性爱人偶一般瘫倒在地板之上。

  “阿尔——真的好痛！”盖勒特无助地呢喃，诉说着穴道之中难以承受的苦楚。他知道自己的肠道已经鲜血淋漓，可是身后的变态仍旧没有将阴茎抽离的意思。谁能想到！堂堂格林德沃家族的后裔竟沦落至任由人类肆意摆弄的地步，就算这个人类是他倾心的伴侣。

  “哈——”如此不上不下的姿势让邓布利多也很是难受。紧致的穴道环绕着即将喷薄而出的龟头，滚烫的穴肉鼓动着突突直跳的海绵体。梅林！再这样磨蹭下去，他怕不是还没来得及享受抽插的爽快就要交代在里面了。

  “啪——啪——啪——”邓布利多无师自通地抽打了几下盖勒特丰满的屁股肉，讶异地发现男孩的穴道竟柔软了些许。“你做什么？啊——”在意识飘忽的盖勒特反应过来以前，邓布利多眼疾手快地钳制住男孩的左半边屁股，开始掴掌伴侣如舒芙蕾一般松软的臀瓣。

  “啪——啪——啪——”清脆的拍击声回荡在邓布利多的卧室之中，刺激得盖勒特耻辱地将脑袋隐匿在自己的臂弯之间，努力无视身后又是抽插又是扇屁股的“折磨”。挺翘的屁股如波涛般震颤，嫣红的淤血如玫瑰般绽放，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟从男孩还没有变声的喉咙里迸发，婉转动听。

  伴随盖勒特的注意力逐渐转移到肿胀的屁股之上，邓布利多赶忙向前推进了几英寸。巨硕的龟头生猛地冲破肠道内里收缩的褶皱，直抵深处令人销魂蚀骨的凸起。“盖尔——”邓布利多爱抚着几近昏死的男孩汗湿的脊背，但是下体的动作依旧没有停歇。“再忍一忍，马上就能——”

  “啊——”

  “哈——”

  一声痛苦，一声欢愉。

  盖勒特几乎是在尖叫出声的瞬间就栽倒在邓布利多的怀抱之中，撕心裂肺的疼痛夹杂着些许令人心跳加速的酥麻如飓风一般席卷仿佛已经不属于自己的身体。他或许可以成为第一个因为性爱而灵魂出窍的废柴恶魔，盖勒特如是思量着闭上了眼睛。

  “盖尔，你可真棒。”邓布利多心满意足地搂抱住晕厥过去的男孩的腰腹，感受热辣的穴肉如饥似渴地吮吸着肉柱。他死扣住男孩肥腴的屁股，开始探索逐渐适应操弄的穴道。相较于苦大仇深的开拓，抽插容易了太多。在血液以及足够暧昧的清液的润滑之下，邓布利多的阴茎乘风破浪，深深浅浅地刺戳着盖勒特几乎无处不在的敏感地带，撩拨起已然失去意识的男孩情色的叹息。

  “啊——”邓布利多揉捏住盖勒特同样傲立的肉柱。他一边来来回回地顶操着任由他玩弄的男孩的穴道，一边拨弄着男孩如蜜桃般粉嫩的阴茎。伴随精力旺盛的肉柱反反复复地刺戳盖勒特几乎快要被贯穿的前列腺，透亮的前液丝丝缕缕地从男孩翕张的铃口处渗出，沾湿了邓布利多的掌心，也打湿了他们胡乱铺垫在屁股之下的衣物。

  “唔——”前后同时被玩弄的兴奋感很快让羞耻得只想躲藏在邓布利多的怀抱之中装死的盖勒特又清醒了过来。他满脸潮红地将自己埋没在伴侣的颈窝之间，极为用力地拉扯着邓布利多的长发，试图以此来阻碍后穴之中源源不断的刺激感。

  “啪——啪——啪——”饱满的囊袋拍击着盖勒特温热的肌肤，使得本就因为掴掌而红肿不堪的臀瓣愈发娇艳欲滴。跟随邓布利多急不可耐的抽插，柔韧的穴肉时而收缩时而舒张，旋开宛如置身温泉一般酣畅淋漓的舒爽。

  “哈——”邓布利多粗重地喘息了几声。他将盖勒特安放在自己的腿根之上，阴茎立马到达了前所未有的深度。高潮迭起的肉壁紧绞住其中膨胀的异物，不知缘起的热潮如倾盆大雨一般席卷邓布利多的身体，势如破竹。他知道他马上就要到了，盖勒特也一样。

  “盖尔——”邓布利多对着男孩的前列腺冲刺了几下。此时此刻，他的脑海一片空白，只觉得阵阵远比骑着飞天扫帚俯冲还要刺激的舒爽充溢着自己的心房。邓布利多死命地将自己推挤进盖勒特穴道的最深处，对准男孩的穴心释放粘稠的精华。足量的爱液喷射在盖勒特持续痉挛的穴道之中，带来仿若回归羊水一般热辣的情欲。唯独可惜的是，邓布利多没能有机会欣赏被射了一肚皮的盖勒特飘飘欲仙的放荡身姿，因为就在他射精的刹那——

  邓布利多惊醒了。


End file.
